Toontown Truth Or Dare
by StarseedOnEarth
Summary: Your very FIRST truth or dare for this category! Ask the canons, OCs, and meself intrusive questions and to do degrading dares! XD Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Toontown Character Truth-Or-Dare!

All of the Canon Characters of Toontown, as well as a few OC characters and a very out-of-place human girl are gathered together in what looks like the world's funnest film studio; the walls are mint green, daisy yellow, and the ceiling is an off-putting shade of pink, as well as a few comically small windows with big white panes and dark green shutters. There are beanbag chairs, with a few toons occupying them, as well as cartoonish cameras. The human girl smiles in a large, eery way as she takes off her glasses to clean them before speaking into an incredulously large black microphone. "Welcome, everybody! This is your author, Princess Beezy, or Beezy for short, to tell you about what's going to be going on here in this little studio, or as our guests call it, Hell!"

She grins again in a soulless, doll-like way. "Anyway, I have assembled our lovely guests here to play a little game of truth or dare, but I need YOUR help to do it. Send in your requests for dares or questions that you want to ask, and we'll do them. I think we're good here."

Princess Sparkleswirls, a pink cat and my Original Character, pipes in, "You forgot to mention the rules, stupid!"

Beezy shoots her a dirty look. "Thank you, _Pinky..."_

"Take that back!"

Beezy sticks out her tongue. "No.", and continues while Princess SS swears revenge under her breath. "The rules are, as follows; You can ask anyone any question, including me, Princess Sparkleswirls, my other OC K'nicky, and all of the canon characters. You can make anyone do any dares, but please keep them appropriate. You can also comment on things and they'll respond to you. Is that okay? Good."

K'nicky smiles and waves, an orange duck in a Charlie Brown shirt. "I want to do LOTS of dares! Throw stuff at me! Beat me up, make somebody kill me, it'll be FUN!"

Princess sticks out her tongue at him. "He's either a masochist or an idiot. As for me, if you even TOUCH me, I'll slap you in the face!"

I mutter something about her being a "spoiled Russian Princess" and shoot her a mean look. "We look forward to your comments, questions and dares! Comment please!"

**A/N: I'm using all of the canons, including Webby, Huey Dewey and Louie, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose and yes, even Tutorial Tom. Let me know if I forgot anybody! Please comment or something! Yay! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Toontown Truth-Or-Dare; Chapter 2!

The studio fades in from black as Beezy stands waving. Donald whispers to Mickey, "**What** is she waving at?"

Mickey shrugs, answering, "I don't know, but it's a little creepy."

"_I heard that!" _Both jump in surprise at the girl's sharp tone. "Welcome back! Today we have a whole bunch of new truths, dares, and even a new cast member!" She points to Alex, a yellow dog with very pretty blue eyes, who waves excitedly.

Beezy waves back at Alex. "This is Alex Applehead, and his creator, PrinceTanabi has given us permission to include him in our fic. He also has a few truths and dares to do."

The toons and OC's look horrified before I read off the list. " PrinceTanabi asks; _Tutorial Tom; why can't you put any other weaker Cog besides a flunky for new toons? I mean that's boring right there!"_

Tom clears his throat and answers, a bit clumsily, "Well, I-uh, it's in the rules that I have to, because it wouldn't be fair to the ones just starting out who wouldn't know a way to beat the others yet..." He turned bright red, obviously nervous and not expecting much attention.

Beezy grins creepily again. "You did great! Next truth; _Minnie, how often do you take dancing lessons?"_

Minnie beams proudly. "I go three days a week, two hours per lesson."

Beezy mumbles bitterly, "Alright, alright, now for the dare, _Micky, I dare you to kiss Daisy."_

Micky turned even paler than usual and glances over to his best friend. Donald sighs bitterly. "You better NOT."

Daisy blushes, frowning slightly and twiddling her thumbs. "Er, well...It was a dare, so..."

Minnie crosses her arms. "If you go for more than five seconds, I'll-I'll...Oh!"

Micky blushes leaning in...and kissing her on the cheek. Beezy points at them and yells, "That's a cop-out! You were supposed to do it for real, and you cheated!"

Micky and Daisy both blush furiously, turning to her about to say something, when she regains her creepy smile and asks the next batch of questions. These are from my dear friend InvaderBeckyAndClad. First question is for Donald; _Is it true that you don't bathe?"_

Donald turns bright red. "WHAT? I ought to-AAAAAAAA!", he yells.

"Second question is also for Donald, but since he's about to have a coronary, I'll skip it..._Louie, I dare you to kiss Huey! _Ew! IB, why?"

Louie gags and shakes his head, reluctantly kissing his brother's head. "There! It counts! Gee, your friend's a real perv, Beezy!"

Beezy gags as well, "I know, but it'll be over soon..._Mickey, I dare you to eat Minnie's bow."_

Mickey frowns and looks ill, but sighs defeatedly. "I guess I have to, huh? Aw well, it could be worse..." He almost does it, too, until Minnie snatches it away from him.

"I've had it! First my dancing skills come into question, then you have to kiss my best friend, and NOW they want my SIGNATURE in YOUR STOMACHE! I've had it!" Minnie stomps away, almost getting out the door.

Beezy starts after her, "Wait, Minnie, you really shouldn't-", but it's too late. A large, very angry-looking Flunky picks her up by her dress and drops her back in. Everyone looks at her, horrified, until she simply shrugs and smiles. "I found it broken, with pie residue and seltzer in his face...so, I reprogrammed it to do my bidding..."

She's given several dirty looks until she finally stares at the imaginary camera and states, "Well as you can see, I'm about to get beaten up. I'll see you next time, this is PrincessBeezy, and THIS IS, Toontown Truth-Or-Dare!"


End file.
